Our Thang!
by MariskaBaby92
Summary: Trying to reach the unattainable even though the unattainable is right in their face!


**A/N: Our Thing caught everyone's attention. I hope the writers take note and play on that for a while! I sure would love to see a jealous Megan or jealous Peter in a few eppies! **

It was time for her to get it together. That was the second man she had turned down in one night. _Get a grip Megan, they are just trying to be friendly,_ she told herself. It had been a while since Megan had been in the dating world and it was totally throwing her for a loop. The handsome man that she had just sent away was well beyond what she was looking for. Handsome, likeable, sweet, and confident yet she still couldn't let herself open up to a new person. Disappointment rose in her eyes as she watched her potential mate walk away and into a crowd of vultures.

"What's wrong with that one?" Peter asked, startling the daylights out of Megan.

"Wasn't bad was he," Megan smirked. "What are you doing here, I thought you were having dinner with Lizzy tonight?"

Peter sighed and took a seat next to his partner,"Yeah, I did. We're done."

"And...What happened? I thought she was the love of your life?" Megan pried. She was enjoying interrogating Peter for once instead of being on the other side of the chopping block.

"We had a good time, we had a really good time but-"

"It just wasn't there anymore?" Megan interrupted.

Peter looked up at her as if she could read him,"Not like it once was. I guess that's what I needed to find out."

"So any other loves I should know about?" Megan asked casually as she secretly hope there were none.

"Well...there may be!" Peter said through a smirk.

They were relaxing into each other. They were finally talking as friends and not as co-workers.

"I'm always willing to listen." Megan responded as she thought about how different she was around Peter. She could never shew him off like all the other men who approached her. He was different. He seemed to be more into her mind than her body and he seemed more emotionally involved as well.

"I don't think I like this new dynamic. You prying into my personal life." Peter said sarcastically. He loved pushing Megan's buttons and it was time that he flipped the script.

Megan smiled mischievously,"Maybe its our new thing."

Taking a sip of his drink, Peter turned his attention back to Megan,"So you're admitting we have a thing?"

"We've always had a thing." Megan answered flirtatiously.

Something had gotten into Megan and neither she nor Peter knew what, but it was definitely taking its toll. Megan continued to smile at Peter as she began to gather her things to leave. She pulled out a twenty to pay for her drink, but put it up when Peter shewed her hand away.

They headed towards the exit as the sound of soft music began to fade. They were outside in a cool, autumn night air. The atmosphere was just right and there was a different feeling in the air. Something had happened between these two partners and it was slowly starting to show.

Peter looked over at Megan as he wondered if she had had too much to drink. She was smiling quite a bit and she had become overly open in the bar. If Peter didn't know better, he would've thought Megan was flirting with him. Peter continued to watch Megan as she walked toward him. Her stride was that of a cat walk and her body was differently giving off mixed signals. Peter was seeing all the signs, he just hopped he was reading them correctly.

"Peter are you sure there is nothing left for you and Lizzy?" Megan asked with confidence.

"Not at all. I'm not sure she could hold up to my expectations of a woman," Peter told Megan as he felt her hand gripping his bicep.

Silenced overcame Megan until she looked into Peter's eyes. It was then she knew that it wasn't that she wasn't ready for a relationship, it was she needed the right person for a relationship. Without thinking, Megan threw her toned arms around Peter's neck, gripping the back of his neck as she pulled him closer to her face. Megan slowly moved her mouth up to Peter's ear as she whispered, "No one will ever hold up to our expectations."

With that, Megan pecked him on the lips as she turned on her heels and swayed to her car. She knew herself as well as she knew Peter. Neither of them could let go of their expectations. This is what made them perfect for each other, this was their _thang_!

**Didn't have anything else to do, so I wrote on this! Hope you liked!**


End file.
